powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Donnycorn
The Last Donnycorn is the first episode (and fortieth episode overall) of Season 2 of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. This is the show's first half-hour special. It aired on Cartoon Network on March 3, 2017. Synopsis Donny comes to the girls for protection when he's hunted by a robotic unicorn. After narrowly escaping, he reveals he accidentally released evil unicorns from a magic mirror upon Unicorn Land and needs their help to save his dimension. Plot Characters Main Characters * * * *Donny *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse **Joeicorn **Petercorn **Tanyacorn **Stanicorn Minor Characters *Unicorn Coach *Donny's buddies *Donny's Mother *Axel *Gretel *Unicorn Guards *Unicorn Coalition Alliance Brigade Trivia *This is the first episode to air in 2017. *This episode aired on the same day the Steven Universe episode "Tiger Philanthropist" premiered. *The Town of Citiesville from the original 1998 series episode "Town and Out" was mentioned in this episode. *This is the first 22-minute long episode or double-length special of the reboot. *This is the first episode in which the title card of mixed colored signature. *This episode marks Donny's first (and only) appearance in the second season. Until he reappeared in the Season 3 special "Total Eclipse of the Kart". *This episode had a few Terminator movie references: **The Unicorn Terminator was an obvious reference to the titular character portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. **He also says to Donny, "Hasta la pasta" which is one of the Terminator's quotes from Schwarzenegger's 1991 sequel Terminator 2: Judgement Day. ***There's a Super Mario Super Show episode when Mario is using the exact phrase like this one. *Petercorn vaguely resembles Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *"Bubbs & Donny Get the Mail" was aired on the same day as this episode. * When the Powerpuff Girls get arrested, this could be alluding to their original incarnations in the 1998 series episode "Powerpuff Bluff" and a second What a Cartoon pilot "Crime 101". * This is the first episode to use the song's end credits and a remix of the reboot's opening theme song "Who's Got the Power?" and the closing theme song. * This is the first episode that has the 2016 Cartoon Network Productions exploding boxes logo, and this is the first time the 2010 version of Cartoon Network checkerboard logo is used as the production logo. * This episode marks the longest time the girls have been unconscious in the reboot. * The Powerpuff Girls: The Last Donnycorn (V2) DVD is named after this episode and includes it. Trailers and Promos Powerpuff Girls Unicorns are Dangerous?? Cartoon Network Powerpuff Girls Evil Unicorn Battle!! Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:2016 episodes with mixed colored title cards Category:Season 2 (2017) Category:Episodes focusing on Donny Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:Episodes with captures Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Category:2017 Episodes Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day